Ojos Negros
by Sol Himura
Summary: Sentimientos aplacados y extraviados hace años harán que más de un corazón tome la desición equivocada. YohxAnna


Ojos Negros 

Prólogo 

Autor: Sol Himura 

**Disclaimer: **¡Bueh! Shaman King no me pertenece, pero eso no implica que no tenga planes de hacer un clon de Yoh y llevármelo lejos ¡Muy lejos! xD

**Dedicatoria: **Este fic va para ti,  Andrea... Acepta este como mi regalo ciego, a tu problema inexistente para mis ojos...

********** 

_Llámame..._ __

_-Desde lo alto de las espigas del sol-_

_Dame tu mano..._ __

_-Y así volaremos en el cielo sin luna, una vez más-_

**********

Era difícil tratar de dormir en una tarde lluviosa de Septiembre. Las gotas caían como pesados copos de nieve en el techo y era imposible tratar de conciliar el sueño cuando no se tiene. Se quitó sus cascos y los puso a un lado de su futón, se vistió en una chaqueta negra y cerró sus ojos, recostado contra la pared, respirando profundamente.

Era curioso que alguien como él, se encontrara solo en su casa desde hace una semana, sin recibir visita alguna y sin atender llamadas telefónicas. Era el único residente de la Mansión desde hace tres años, después del torneo de Shamanes todos sus amigos habían regresado a donde pertenecían, recibiendo de vez en cuando una carta pero él jamás respondía.

Su naturaleza solitaria había marcado esto en su adolescencia. Aunque, en un tiempo hubiera estado rodeado de amigos, sus actitudes infantiles jamás lo abandonaron. Era curioso creer que el chico que siempre sonreía en las noches lloraba y su valentía se convertía en un absurdo miedo sin razón. Hasta su mejor amigo jamás supo como se sentía él realmente; siempre compartían aspectos triviales y cuando tocaban un tema de mayor profundidad el chico siempre lo evitaba e inventaba excusas para decir que todo estaba bien, que no pasaba nada, adornándolo con un sonrisa.

La soledad siempre estuvo presente, pero ahora, más que nunca, quería ahogarlo.

Jamás le había molestado estar solo, desde que era un niño se acostumbró a su individualidad formando parte de su personalidad y aprendiéndose a valer por si mismo. 

Solía ser un pequeño de enormes ojos castaños que jugaba solo al lado del lago, observando a los alumnos de sus abuelos correr de aquí para allá recitando conjuros y gritando extraños nombres. No poseía amigos y sus únicos acompañantes eran un par de fantasmas de su edad, ex - alumnos de la familia Asakura.

Su vida era un completo reloj a sus cuatro años, a la brisa fría de la tarde salía a jugar al lago, cuando escuchaba el llamado de su abuela o de su madre, entraba nuevamente hasta el anochecer y esperar el acontecimiento del otro día. Siempre con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Más bien, pareciese que con éste gesto, se estaba dando ánimos a él mismo tratándose de convencer que todo estaba bien.

Era cierto decir que el chico cambió drásticamente desde que tuvo amigos, pero también era cierto decir que ninguna persona había sido más cercana a él desde su infancia como Anna Kyouyama.

La catalogaba como "La niña misteriosa", un verdadero enigma para él a sus escasos cinco años cuando la conoció en la entrada de su casa. Su abuela inmediatamente la acogió siendo ella su tutora enterándose de la verdadera razón de aquel abandono casi inhumano.

Él, que creció familiarizado con asuntos de Shamanes e Itakos no se le hizo nada raro ver a su mayor enigma entrenando un año después bajo el ojo dirigente de su abuela. Siempre la observaba en silencio, sin ser notado, mirando por la rendijita que había en la sala de entrenamiento disfrutando de su melodiosa voz sólo dirigida a él en una sola ocasión. Después de su entrenamiento, no tomaba un relajo, se dirigía a una de las principales habitaciones de la Mansión sólo para verla tomar su té en un estricto horario, siempre la esperaba arriba del árbol cuando pasaba a descansar y tenía unos minutos de absoluta paz. Su ser era fascinante a sus ojos y jamás los podía rodar cuando ya estaban posados en ella.

La primera vez que le dirigió la palabra fue cuando la ayudó estando en la entrada de su cuarto, la chica estaba perdida. Muy amablemente le ofreció su mano y la condujo a la sala donde su abuela la esperaba, desafortunadamente su gesto de complacencia se convirtió en llanto por parte de la pequeña, al –en un descuido del niño- caer por las escaleras, rodar y terminar en el suelo, ambos magullados totalmente debido a la áspera madera. Era una tarde gris ese día, y jamás le volvió a dirigir la palabra durante un año al chico que no se disculpo con ella sino que sólo la mirada con ojos perdidos, como si no le importara lo que pasara. 

Había de recordar, Yoh Asakura trece años más adelante que la tarde en que anunciaron su compromiso era idéntica a la que enfrentaba hoy. Tenía pocos recuerdos de aquel día, pero la imagen de Anna al recibir la noticia estaba intacta. 

La Señora Kino dispuso de una de las mejores habitaciones para entregarles la nueva; hacía bastante frío y el agua no dejaba de caer. Los niños fueron llamados y situados en sus lugares con una taza de té verde a su lado respectivamente. Desde el incidente de la escalera, el chico había mermado sus visitas y pocas veces sus ojos se encontraban tan intensamente como antes. El Señor Yomeih comenzó su platica, aclarándoles cada punto de la hegemonía de practicar el Shamanismo en su familia y la obligación de seguir con esto lo mas que se pudiera. No era un tema muy interesante para un niño que quería vivir en paz el resto de su vida con cinco años de edad y una niña que no demostraba sentimiento alguno, a excepción de su "repugnancia" frente al niño a su lado de tan sólo, cuatro años de edad.

El chico dio un enorme bostezo y su abuela retomó la palabra, yendo al punto central del asunto.

Anna Kyouyama es la prometida del heredero actual Asakura.

Un silencio agobiante reinó el lugar por algunos instantes. En la pequeña y desordenada cabeza del niño aún no cabía la idea, y era posible que no la comprendiera de verdad, unos cinco años mas tarde. 

Anna sólo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza, sin comprender tampoco la idea. ¿Qué importaba ahora? Tendría toda una vida para acostumbrarse a ello, así que el asunto fue delegado al rincón mas apartado de su mente. Pero aún así, el joven Shaman nunca pudo olvidar su mirada perdida y el ligero temblor de su labio, imperceptible aún para ella.

Una nena de cuatro años jamás comprendería algo así de manera seria, así que su idea del compromiso fue tratar de alejar esos sentimientos de "repugnancia" hacía el pequeño niño y hablar mas con él. Yoh dejó en el pasado sus visitas secretas al pasar los años pero jamás borró su incansable curiosidad hacia la niñita, que pareciese que cada día lo intrigaba mas. 

Se volvió mas espontáneo desde aquella noticia, invitando a jugar a la niña de vez en cuando, pero como siempre, la pequeña terminaba en lágrimas. Poco a poco se fue amoldando a su personalidad cada vez mas seca y fría, ya no era para sí la "niña misteriosa", ahora, era la "niña fría".

De ser un niño extrovertido a los siete años aproximadamente, se le dio la impresión que retrocedió un poco su crecimiento espiritual, al volver sus andazas de espiar a la Itako donde quiera que vaya. Con el torneo de los Shamanes encima, sus amigos y la preocupación de la batalla jamás perdió el rastro de su prometida. 

Siempre la observaba en silencio, de nuevo, desde lejos, cumpliendo recién los catorce años de edad. Se trataba de responder la idea en su mente de la finalidad de su compromiso. No parecían lo que eran, eso era cierto, quizás porque compartieron su vida juntos desde muy niños y su trato no había cambiado en lo más mínimo con la noticia. Se habían acostumbrado a crecer así, aislado uno del otro. Él memorizaba cada uno de sus refinados movimientos, había logrado distinguir el sonido de sus pisadas de las demás, podía darse una idea de lo que pasaba con su mente con tan sólo observar sus manos. La conocía tan bien que podía prever lo que estaba por hacer sin siquiera ella haberlo pensado. Aunque quizás la vida le había jugado mal y no la conocía tan bien como creía. 

Había un par de acciones y miradas que jamás pudo descifrar hasta que cumplió los diecisiete años. Aunque, él pensaba que Anna no se preocupaba por sí, era una cruel mentira. Es cierto que nunca se enteró que era espiada, al igual que Yoh nunca supo que Anna lo observaba desde el fondo de la dura barrera que la contenía. Trataba siempre de hacerle un rato agradable a su manera, y el Shaman parecía a veces, comprender su extraño comportamiento. Sonreía hacia sus adentros cuando en realidad tenía el ceño fruncido, el joven de cabellos desordenados no podía mas que contener la risa ante aquel gesto. Quizás, en su intento de huir del otro frente a sus temores se habían acercado inconscientemente, y al darse cuenta de aquello, no pudieron mas que negarlo todo causando una inevitable separación.

Eran bastante parecidos, el uno deseando ser como el otro, unidos por un extraño vínculo desde que se conocieron. Los dos con personalidades distintas, pero totalmente contrarias a las mostradas en varias situaciones. 

Ahora ya no era la "niña fría" como la consideraba antes, Anna Kyouyama se había convertido en la "niña perdida", causa de toda su tristeza y lágrimas. Ella se había convertido en su vida y él...

 La había extraviado.

**********

_Llámame..._ __

_Ven..._ __

_Tocaremos juntos los ángeles, una vez más..._ __

_**********_

**Notas del Autor:** o.o No puedo creer que me haya atrevido a publicar esto teniendo dos fics pendientes no actualizados como desde hace un año *xD* ok, ok... Sólo espero sus comentarios para que me animen y pueda continuar éste fic (Realmente la idea me gusta mucho... No podía dejar de escribirla...) Se que soy nueva en el campo de Shaman King, pero espero tener buenos resultados aquí ^^. Aunque, el prólogo no estuvo muy interesante, cuenta prácticamente la problemática de la historia, ya que desde el capítulo uno, se empieza todo desde los diecisiete años de Yoh, por eso es indispensable leer esto, para comprender mejor su reacción. Bien, creo que no tengo nada mas que decir, sólo que irá a ser corto, máximo unos cuatro capítulos creo, así que espero sus comentarios... 

Sol Himura 


End file.
